Maxie/Manga/PA/History/RS
Maxie is one of the two main antagonists of this chapter. He leads Team Magma in their quest to awaken to expand the land. Team Magma clashes with Team Aqua, who aim to awaken to expand the sea. Maxie debuts in Tripped Up by Torkoal, where he meets with Tabitha, Courtney, and Blaise after the successful obtaining of the Scanner. When Blaise reveals that the Submarine Explorer 1 is almost complete, Maxie sends the three to Slateport City to steal it. After Team Aqua manages to successfully stop the volcanic activity of Mt. Chimney, Maxie attacks Archie. Maxie confronts Archie's manipulation of Hoenn TV to create anti-Team Magma propaganda and challenges him to a battle. Archie agrees, but the battle ends in a tie despite Archie's type advantage. The two leaders stop fighting after realizing that neither team will accomplish their goals when each has an important piece required to awaken their respective super-ancient Pokémon rests. They decide that the best option is a temporary truce so that both teams will head to the Seafloor Cavern together. When Team Magma and Aqua meet, they fit the Submarine Explorer 1 with its heart component and head underwater. Upon arriving, the teams end their truce and proceed to head their separate ways. Archie manages to awaken Kyogre first, giving the advantage to Team Aqua. Despite this, Maxie uses the Red and Blue Orbs Blaise obtained from Mt. Pyre to control both super-ancient Pokémon to give Groudon an advantage over Kyogre. The strain of using both Orbs exhausts Maxie, so he hands the Blue Orb to Tabitha so he can control Kyogre. Finding Kyogre's behavior suspicious, sends to take the Blue Orb from Tabitha. With the Blue Orb now in his possession, Archie begins to use it to control Kyogre. The power of the Red and Blue Orbs proves to be too much for Maxie and Archie, who are later possessed by Groudon and Kyogre instead. The two are confronted by and , who had arrived to defeat the two villains. Ruby and Sapphire begin battling Maxie and Archie, but note their behavior to be strange. Despite this, Ruby and Sapphire manage to stop Maxie and Archie's movements, leaving them enough time to remove the Orbs from their hands. When Ruby attempts to remove the Orbs from Archie and Maxie, he notices that the Orbs are now stuck to the leaders' hands. The Orbs recede into Maxie and Archie's bodies, fully putting them under the control of Kyogre and Groudon. With their new power, Maxie and Archie take Ruby, Sapphire, and all the Team Aqua and Magma Grunts back to the surface. They fly to Sootopolis City, where Groudon and Kyogre had gone to finish their battle. The two leaders begin fighting together their respective super-ancient Pokémon. Maxie and Archie are finally defeated when Ruby and Sapphire use a piece of the Grand Meteor combined with their Pokémon's attacks to force the Red and Blue Orbs out of Maxie and Archie's bodies. The plan works, but it causes the Orbs to move to Ruby and Sapphire's bodies and creates an explosion that sends them flying. Sometime later, Ruby returns and teams up with Courtney to stop Kyogre and Groudon once and for all. Their plan fails, and a hidden Maxie and Archie kills Courtney by dragging her into a collapsing Cave of Origin. After Groudon and Kyogre are successfully defeated with the assistance of and Norman, Maxie and Archie reveal themselves and attempt to kill Ruby to take back the Orbs and awaken Groudon and Kyogre again. They are approached by the Champion Wallace, who attacks the two leaders to rescue Ruby. Wallace is forced to give up when Maxie and Archie reveal they are keeping Winona hostage, leaving him open to be attacked and defeated. Victorious, Maxie and Archie gloat over the heroes' defeat only to be interrupted by the appearance of Ruby's , Feefee. Feefee attempts to stop Maxie and Archie, but is easily swatted away. Maxie and Archie begin beating Feefee and insult her ragged appearance. Seeing this angers Ruby, who states that Feefee possesses beauty on the inside even if her outside is ugly. This change in hear allows Feefee to evolve into a . Ruby and Feefee team up with Sapphire to battle and finally defeat Maxie and Archie's Pokémon. Maxie and Archie still refuse to give up and escape with the Orbs in Wallace's aircar. By powering up their and with the New Mauville generator, Ruby and Sapphire finish Maxie and Archie off by trapping them in a dome of electricity.